Tranzeo ER1000(HG)
Your here: Home / Hardware Specific / Tranzeo / ER1000(HG) __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. NOTE: DD-WRT Activation Required. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Xscale IXP425 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 533MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 16MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN/LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = 2 PoE = Yes Power = 9-48V Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = Yes Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 - avila build dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = outdoor enclosure, hardware watchdog, temperature and voltage sensor, GW2348 Clone Radio Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = ??? IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? ??? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps ??? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps ??? 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps ??? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! orig gateworks redboot must be flashed via jtag first Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Tranzeo Category: Fix Me!